User talk:Omega natsu2
Welcome Hi, welcome to Rauleli's Testing Wiki! This is a test wiki. So I don't think anyone will edit anything here. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rauleli (Talk) 22:41, March 28, 2012 lol looks like he already did 22:36, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Are you sure? The block log says you are unblocked. and your profile doesn't say "Blocked" 22:44, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. I'll do the logo tomorrow cuz I don't feel like like doing it now XD 01:59, June 25, 2012 (UTC) here 23:05, January 13, 2013 (UTC) what's with the creepy face 23:10, January 13, 2013 (UTC) >_> k... 23:12, January 13, 2013 (UTC) you gone... sorry >_> 02:38, January 15, 2013 (UTC) yeah 02:43, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Done. Hey Mega, I'm going to create pages for Skiadrum and Weisslogia already. It was decided to not create the pages because at the time all we had confirmed was that they were dragons. but now we have confirmation (by sting) of which kind of dragon is each and who they taught magic to and how they died. i think its time to create them. just letting you know so it doesn't look like I flicked you all of and created the page after its decision not to. but i'm not even going to bother leaving the message to Rai and Ish since who knows where they are... 21:24, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Check check it out 19:39, April 10, 2013 (UTC) i'm the first person that message should be sent to >_> and I was planning on doing that... as soon as I finish the job I've had marked as taken for like 6 months. Sorry :3 03:44, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Mega!!! ok, you can send those lazy people a message now ^_^ 18:03, July 20, 2013 (UTC) i thought you wanted to be the one to contact them 18:07, July 20, 2013 (UTC) lol fine. if you don't want to, then i'll do it *crosses fingers hoping you'd do it* 18:26, July 20, 2013 (UTC) thx son! ^_^ 18:42, July 20, 2013 (UTC) lol sorry. its just that I had just left a message to my son and I kinda got it mix 18:46, July 20, 2013 (UTC) lol. uhm do you remember what the mediawiki page name was for a wiki's icon? 18:50, July 20, 2013 (UTC) lol yeah!!! i was wondering why our icon has a black bg... now to fix it... 18:55, July 20, 2013 (UTC) done 19:02, July 20, 2013 (UTC) lol no it was my fault. i did something wrong XD 19:27, July 20, 2013 (UTC) lol dang. I forgot that you do it thourgh the theme designer. i did it the manual way since that's the way i do everything now adays... with codes 21:37, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Ads Hey Mega, can you write me a short invitation to join the Image Guild that I can put into an ad please? 17:35, September 30, 2013 (UTC) whenever you have the time 19:18, September 30, 2013 (UTC)